An Old Picture
by grettama
Summary: Tony Stark was once a Captain America's fanboy. Waktu ia masih anak-anak, sebelum ia mewarisi Stark Industries yang dikelola sementara oleh Obadiah Stane. He is even a bigger fanboy than Phil Coulson. Lalu, apa yang merubahnya?


Tony Stark mengenal Captain America pertama kali ketika usianya empat tahun. Ibunya, Maria, memberi hadiah komik Captain America edisi terbatas sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keempat, dan sejak itu, bisa dibilang ia jatuh cinta pada sosok _superhero_ itu. Tony selalu meminta ibunya untuk membelikannya komik Captain America, pakaian bergambar Captain America, _action figure_-nya, poster-posternya dan ketika Tony sudah remaja dan kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, ketika ia hidup sebatang kara tanpa sosok ayah dan ibunya kala itu, rasa sukanya kepada Captain America-lah yang membuatnya bertahan.

Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Tony menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengidolakan Captain America.

Bahkan Agen Phil Coulson tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Tony. Tapi Tony takkan mau mengakui itu. Karena semuanya berubah ketika ia berusia dua puluh satu. Ketika Tony mengambil alih Stark Industries yang sebelumnya dikelola oleh walinya, Obadiah Stane.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Stark Industries. Pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di ruang kerja ayahnya karena semasa ia kecil, ia tak pernah diizinkan berada di sana. Tapi sekarang ruangan itu miliknya. Tony memandang ruangan itu dengan puas dan duduk di kursinya dengan gaya selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang dikerjakan. Sebagian besar tugas masih ditangani Obadiah karena menurutnya Tony masih butuh penyesuaian. Jadi Tony mulai iseng. Ia memeriksa setiap laci meja yang ada, berharap menemukan sesuatu, dan ia memang menemukan sesuatu.

Tony Stark muda mengambil foto berbingkai dari salah satu laci meja tua di ruangannya dan memandang foto di dalamnya. Tony mengenali wajah ayahnya yang masih muda, tapi Tony lebih mengenali pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria dalam balutan seragam militer dengan senyum formal. Ayah Tony, Howard, menopangkan lengan kirinya pada bahu pria di sebelahnya sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk sosok pria itu. Senyum puas menghiasi wajah ayahnya, wajah yang jarang sekali tersenyum padanya itu. Tony memandang foto itu cukup lama dengan perasaan campur aduk. _'Ayahku mengenal Captain America?'_

Kemudian, Tony langsung keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari Obadiah. Ia menunjukkan foto yang ditemukannya pada walinya itu, dan Obadiah menjelaskan tentang proyek superserum, proyek yang ditangani ayahnya pada masa perang dunia kedua. Proyek yang menghasilkan Captain America sebagai _superhero_ pertama.

Setelahnya, Tony merasa gamang. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangannya tanpa bicara apapun lagi pada Obadiah. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Tony masih ingat betul seperti apa perasaannya setelah ia mengetahui semuanya dari Obadiah. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mengidolakan Captain America sejak berusia empat tahun. Dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Oh, tunggu, ayahnya memang nyaris tak pernah bicara padanya. Jangankan memberitahunya mengenai proyek superserumnya, menanyakan bagaimana sekolahnya saja ia tak pernah.

Tony kembali duduk di kursinya, sambil memandangi foto itu. Ayahnya tersenyum di foto itu. Seingat Tony, ayahnya belum pernah tersenyum puas seperti itu padanya.

Mungkin kalau Tony sedikit lebih dewasa, ia akan menyadari bahwa perasaan dikhianati yang dirasakannya itu adalah rasa cemburu. Tapi entah cemburu pada Captain America karena ayahnya tampak begitu dekat dengannya, atau cemburu pada ayahnya karena begitu dekat dengan idolanya, Tony belum bisa memutuskan.

Namun sejak hari itu, Tony Stark berhenti mengidolakan Captain America. Ia menyimpan semua koleksinya di kotak besar, menguncinya, dan tak pernah mengusiknya lagi.

* * *

Semua kenangan masa mudanya itu melintas cepat di otaknya ketika ia melihat Captain America sedang bertarung melawan Loki di Stuttgart. Ia memang sudah membaca semua data proyek Avengers yang diberikan Agen Coulson padanya, ia sudah melahap habis semua profil Captain America, tapi tetap saja.

Bertemu langsung dengan orang yang sudah kau idolakan begitu lama, melihatnya bertarung secara langsung—yang selama ini hanya kau lihat dari buku-buku komik, adalah sesuatu yang—harus Tony akui—_exciting_.

"_Sir_, Anda seharusnya membantu Captain America."

Suara JARVIS memecah lamunan Tony. Ia tersentak dan menyadari kalau ia sudah duduk menonton dari atap gedung terlalu lama. "Oke, JARVIS. _Hack_ komunikator dari pesawat SHIELD itu, dan pasang lagu ACDC favoritku melaluinya. Semua orang harus mendengar lagu pengiring kedatanganku."

"Baik, _Sir_," jawab JARVIS, sementara Tony terbang untuk menyusul Captain America dalam pertarungannya. Ia bahkan sekarang akan bertarung bersamanya.

"Agen Romanoff, apa kau merindukanku?" goda Tony dan menembakkan repulsornya ke arah Loki.

Loki kalah dengan mudah. Tony mengeluarkan semua senjata yang ada di armornya. "Buat pilihanmu, Rusa Kutub."

Sementara Loki melenyapkan kostum anehnya dari tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, Tony bisa merasakan kalau sekarang Captain America berdiri di sebelahnya. "Pilihan bagus," komentar Tony ketika Loki menyerah, seraya menyimpan kembali semua senjatanya.

Tony bisa mendengar sengal napas Captain America, dan kemudian ia mendengar suara idolanya itu secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, mengatakan, "Mr. Stark."

Tapi alih-alih mempertahankan rasa _excited_-nya, Captain America yang menyapanya dengan nama belakanganya—_nama ayahnya—_itu justru memunculkan kembali perasaan yang sudah dikuburnya berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Namun kali ini, ia tahu siapa yang ia cemburui.

* * *

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau terus bersikap sarkastik padaku waktu kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Steve geli setelah mendengar semua cerita Tony.

Saat ini ia dan Tony sedang berbaring di ranjang Tony. Tony menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kiri Steve, membiarkan tangan kanan Steve memainkan rambut gelapnya.

"Hei, kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bertemu mantan pacarmu yang pernah menyelingkuhimu?"

Steve terbahak. "Aku bukan mantan pacarmu, Tony. Dan aku tidak pernah selingkuh."

Tony mencibir. "Sayangnya, aku akan terus menganggapmu begitu."

Steve masih tertawa. "Lalu setelah beberapa bulan, kata-kata sarkasmu berubah menjadi rayuan, sampai akhirnya aku sendiri tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Tony mengetuk-etukkan jari-jarinya ke dada bidang Steve. "Yah, aku kan tidak suka menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Lagipula buat apa menyangkal kalau aku tahu aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku dengan mudahnya? Tony Stark tidak akan mundur dari pertarungan, Cap."

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bicara selama beberapa saat, sampai Tony memecah keheningan, "Apa kau menyukaiku karena aku anak Howard Stark? Apa dulu kau pernah menyukainya juga?"

Steve memandang Tony seraya tersenyum lebut. "Tidak, Tony. Howard, adalah pria yang kuhormati dan seorang teman baik. Tapi kau," Steve berhenti, "kau lebih dari itu."

Jawaban Steve membuat Tony tertawa. Ia bangkit dan langsung menindih Steve yang masih berbaring. "Rayuanmu itu semuanya ketinggalan zaman. Ayo sini aku ajari cara merayu abad dua puluh satu," ucapnya sebelum meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka dengan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Steve.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Pertanyaannya: menurut apa yang saya lihat di film Captain America: The First Avengers, Howard Stark adalah orang yang ramah. Playboy memang, tapi ramah karena sikapnya pada Steve juga tidak dingin sama sekali. Lalu, kenapa Tony Stark selalu mendeskripsikan ayahnya sebagai pria berhati batu?

Saat ini, sudah ada di otak saya. Bagaimana kepribadian Howard berubah setelah Captain America menghilang. Ingat bagaimana Howard mengatakan, "Just keep looking," di akhir film, walaupun awaknya sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan menemukan apa-apa? Howard pasti ada _sesuatu_ dengan Steve. Walaupun Steve saat itu hanya melihat Peggy, tak menyadari Howard.

Dan kenapa jadi SteveHoward begini? Orz

Oh, ya, mohon maaf untuk detailnya yang mungkin miss. Seperti apa benar Tony mulai mengelola perusahaan pada umur dua puluh satu, atau, apa benar proyek Captain Amerika itu namanya 'proyek super serum', dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu, foto yang saya jadian sebagai acuan fanfic ini bisa dilihat di tumblr saya.

Dan sekali lagi, saya membawa fakta comicverse ke movieverse *smirk*


End file.
